Mazinger Z vs. Transformers
Mazinger vs. Transformers is a cross-over manga featuring the characters from the Mazinger and Transformers franchises released March 28, 2019 by Publisher Village Books.Legendary Mangaka Go Nagai Draws Cover for Mazinger Z, Transformers Cross-over Production Unlike other manga, the six chapters will each be drawn by a different artist while the cover is drawn by Mazinger franchise creator Go Nagai. The plot meanwhile is written by Transformers alumni Hirofumi Ishikawa with Naoto Tsushima credited with the plot synopsis. The artists for the individual chapters include Tsushima along with Yū Kinutani, Hayato Sakamoto, Hidetsugu Yoshioka, Kazuya Hoshi, and Naoyuki Fujisawa with additional artwork shown in a gallery by Shinobu Kaze, Tsuyoshi Nonaka, Yūki Ooshima, and Fumitaka Kunugi. Also the manga will feature variant covers with Nonaka providing the Amazon limited edition cover, Kaze providing the "Store A" limited edition cover, and Ooshima providing the "Store B" limited edition cover. Plot In the farthest depths of time and space, several cloaked beings observe the ongoings of two universes, a universe with Mazinger Z and a universe with the Transformers. One being wearing a green cloak suggests to transport the Autobots Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, Grimlock, Ratchet, Ironhide, Hound, Wheeljack, Prowl and Mirage and the Decepticons Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and his cassettes, Thundercracker, Skywarp and the Construticons into the Mazinger universe. While the Transformers fight, Starscream rips a hole in the fabric of time and transports them into the Mazinger timeline. Grimlock is separated from the rest and ends up stumbling upon Boss, Mucha, Nuke and Shiro goofing off with Boss Borot. They get into a scuffle with Grimlock before Grimlock curb stomps Boss Borot. They quickly reconcile once Grimlock realizes Boss isn't an enemy. The rest of the Autobots wind up at Dr. Hell's laboratory. There Baron Ashura and Dr. Hell trick the Autobots into believing a ruse that Dr. Hell is fighting against the evil Mazinger who is planning on conquering the world. The Autobots fall for it and go off with several Mechanical Beasts to fight Mazinger. Meanwhile the Decepticons discover the Photon Laboratories. Realizing that Photonic Energy could supply them with unlimited Energon they begin raiding the labs. Mazinger and Aphrodite A begin to fight them until the Autobots show up and attack Koji and Sayaka. Mazinger overpowers the Autobots until Megatron fires his fusion cannon into Mazinger's chest damaging him. Baron Ashura gives up his/her's poker face after Boss Borot comes in riding of Grimlock and destroy the Mechanical Beasts. Dr. Hell's ploy is ruined and the Autobots realize Mazinger and Kouji are the good guys and the two forces end up fighting the remaining Mechanical Beasts and the Decepticons before the villains retreat back to Dr. Hell's lab. Dr. Hell agrees with Megatron to implement his technology into Starscream to form a Starscream Mazinger hybrid. Megatron in turn agrees to give Dr. Hell samples of Energon to make upgraded Cybertronian Ghost Beasts. Meanwhile the Autobots explore the Photon Labs. Wheeljack and Ratchet befriend and goof off with The Three Scientists, Ironhide lusts after Aphrodite A much to Sayaka's chagrin and the Autobots use some of their tech to repair Mazinger Z and end up having a game of Soccer where Boss smacks Bumblebee in the face with a ball and have a good time. At least until Megatron, Dr. Hell and their forces attack the Photon labs and Kouji, Sayaka and Boss rush to their mechs and aid the Autobots in fighting the hybrid Mechanical Beasts. As Aphrodite A is overpowered by Frenzy and Boss and Kouji get hassled by the seekers and Devastator; Optimus Prime comes in flying in top of the Jet Scrander. With Kouji now being able to fly he overpowers Skywarp and Thundercracker. Optimus and the Autobots defeat several Mechanical beasts but all this fighting is broken up when Starscream reveals himself in his new Mazinger Starscream body and turns giant size to gang up on Mazinger and Optimus. As the battle becomes more dire for our heroes, Starscream turns on Megatron and almost kills him with his overwhelming power. In his attempt to take command over both the Decepticons and Dr. Hell; Mazinger aids Optimus Prime by carrying him on his rocket punches and takes down Starscream by damaging his weakspot with Megatron's gun mode's fusion cannon. The resulting explosion kills Starscream and teleports the Autobots and surviving Decepticons back home. Mazinger Z and friends are left to fight the remaining Mechanical Beasts. Back in the fabric of time and space, the cloaked beings talk to Starscream's ghost who suggest about this again with other beings like Great Mazinger, Hot Rod and Star Convoy. One cloaked being agrees with Starscream and takes off his robe to reveal Go Nagai himself was behind this ploy! Gallery File:MazinZvTransformGoNagai.jpeg|Standard Cover by Go Nagai File:Mazinger-Z-vs-Transformers-Retailer-Cover-1.jpg|Retailer Cover 1 File:Mazinger-Z-vs-Transformers-Retailer-Cover-2.jpg|Retailer Cover 2 File:Transformers-vs-Mazinger-Amazon-Japan-Exclusive-Cover-.jpg|Amazon Japan Exclusive Cover File:DianD0-D1.jpg| File:100_3962.jpg| File:101_4081.jpg| File:102_5389.jpg|Starscream Mazinger References Category:Manga Category:Crossovers